The integration of high quality cameras into mobile devices and the rapid growth of media sharing platforms such as YouTube, Instagram and the like have caused more and more people to become interested in capturing and sharing videos and photographs of special occasions and everyday life. The large amount of photographic and video content being recorded by mobile device users has led to increased demand for quick and easy video editing and photo filtering and/or sorting methods.
With respect to videos, many videos shot by mobile device users may contain substantial amounts of irrelevant or uninteresting content, which may turn off viewers. However, existing video editing tools typically require a laborious process that is not particularly user-friendly. Thus, automatic video summarization, which reduces videos to segments of modest length while retaining interesting content, would be a more ideal solution.
Similarly, mobile device users may tend to take photographs in large quantities and, faced with no easy method of filtering out less interesting photos, simply upload everything to a media sharing platform. Thus, automatic image summarization, which may organize, tag, and/or filter photographs, would also be of benefit.